Computing systems and databases are becoming increasingly popular as mechanisms by which customers access personal and business-related financial information at various financial institutions. As an example, online banking systems provide interactive interfaces through which customers may view financial information or perform various financial transactions. For example, a financial institution may provide services that allow customers to electronically deposit funds into an account, transfer funds between accounts, invest funds, and transact payments to other parties.
Electronic transactions of funds may be faster, more convenient, and more secure than via other methods of financial transactions. In one example, a payer may use software to specify a payee and an amount of money to transfer to the payee, and the financial institution may transact the payment of specified amount of money from a financial account associated with the payer to a financial account associated with the payee. In another example, an account holder may use software to deposit funds into or withdraw funds from one or more accounts, or to transfer funds between two or more accounts. In a further example, an investor may use software to purchase, sell, or manage invested funds. This software may be accessed through an automated teller machine (ATM), a web browser running on a computing device, such as a desktop or laptop computer, or an application running on a mobile device, such as a smartphone.